Whatever It Takes To Get Over You
by ChocoPrep
Summary: -"I don't want 'another one'. I just need you." Fresh tears spilled out of her amber eyes. "Don't leave me, Derrick; I love you." Her voice rose in despair. Frustrated, he stepped back and inhaled deeply."But Massie, here's the thing: I don't."- R & R!


**Disclaimer: L.O.T.S**

**AN: For once, my one-shot is **_**not **_**a song-fic. And, for once my "AN's" are **_**not **_**going to be an incredibly long drone! But I have to say that one part may be M-rated. It will say "Alert" when it begins and "Over" when it's done. Enjoy and please review!**

"But I—I'm in love you." Massie whispered again. "Please." Her eyes begged her boyfriend of eighteen months not to finish it off. More than anything, she wanted to go back in time. Bury her face in his muscular chest, his hands gripping her strongly. Brush her lips against his forever. But this was now, and "now" was something _entirely_ different.

Derrick turned away steely. "Massie, I don't want to spell it out for you. I don't want this to hurt any more than it has to; please understand. I just want a fresh start…"

"Why can't it just be the same? Was it me?" Her breathing was labored. "You can't just disappear from everyone's life, giving that crap. What did I do?" She solicited desolately.  
He said, more gently. "I just need something different, and that includes _everything I can_. Besides, things just…get modified. That's what happens in life. Don't worry, you'll find another one."

"I don't want 'another one'. I just need you." Fresh tears spilled out of her amber-eyes. "Don't leave me, Derrick; I _love_ you." Massie's voice rose in despair.

Frustrated, Derrick stepped back, and inhaled deeply. "But Massie, here's the thing: I don't." With those cruel words left hanging in the air, he turned around and walked away.  
He never looked back to see the girl he'd formerly been dating crumble to the ground, like a foundation to at statue that gave way. The wind whistled a lonely tune and rushed the slow tears down her bronzed cheeks.  
Massie's heart felt as if it had frozen over, and she headed emotionlessly back home, each footstep pounding in her mind.

* * *

"I don't _want_ to, get it? Does that process through your brain or not?" She snapped at her sporty friends.

Kristen's eyes widened. "Okay, no need to be such a—never mind. But you _loved _sports." Kristen juggled the soccer ball on her knee for a moment, as if to jog her interest.  
Skye nodded in encouragement. "Remember? We used to do it all the time!"

"Keyword? _Used to_." Massie blinked back tears. The soccer ball didn't just remind her of times with her and _Kristen_. Another blonde-haired figure breezed in her mind.

Kristen soothingly laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I get it. When Josh broke up with me, I was really—"

Massie cut her off—"Sorry"—and closed the door. She ran to her room and buried her face in a tissue.

* * *

Alicia, Dylan, Skye, and Kristen walked confidently out of the Range Rover. Heads turned, and the chatter increased. Everyone had heard about Derrick and Massie. The alpha failed to climb out of the car. Alicia poked her head back in, embarrassed. "Massie. Get out. Believe me, the more you stall, the more talk and rumors will be going around."

"Wish they would just get out of my fucking business." Massie mumbled, and reluctantly came out. She marched as fast as she could into the old building, head held high. Alicia and Kristen soon left for their separate classes. Dylan lingered behind momentarily. "School's only a couple of hours. Remember, _status_."

"Stupid, fucking _status_." She spat. Dylan was shocked. What happened to polishing every bit of her social throne? "See you at lunch, I guess." She waved goodbye. Massie coldly headed off without a word, afraid to face what was next. She _knew_ exactly _who_ would be there. Massie sat down just in time for the bell. She could feel all the gazes burning the back of her head. She forced herself to keep her eyes forward. The teacher opened her mouth to start the lesson…when all of a sudden…a student rushed in late.

Not just any student.

The waterworks came almost immediately. She jumped up to escape out of the room, but her arm, for the slightest second, brushed his. Their eyes connected. Hers were full of sorrow. His were apologetic, but foreign and distant. It was more than enough to make another batch of tears come.

"Miss Block!" Mr. Myers called after her, worried.

Massie kept going. The familiar voice murmured. "Just let her go." Each word that came out of his mouth hit her like a storm of rocks.

She sobbed into her gray sleeve. She didn't hear the soft footsteps until a pair of black Converse were right next to hers. Massie's gaze slowly rose up until they reached a caring pair of eyes. Amber met green and blue.  
Cam pulled a pack of Kleenex out of his back pocket and offered it to her wordlessly. She took it and blew her nose loudly, not caring what he thought. She barely cared about anything anymore. After a few minutes, he was the first to speak up. "I heard. How bad is it?"

In response, Massie gasped for breath as the pain turned her stomach upside down. Cam sighed. "It'll be okay; I think I would know. I found out the hard way with Layne. I thought we were serious…guess I was wrong. Derrick's gallant enough to break it to you smoothly."

"I'm sorry. But Derrick and really were serious. We've always been together, even if it wasn't as boyfriend and girlfriend." Massie's voice cracked. "H-he always said he l-l-loved me." More tears.

"And you want to get back together with him, right?"  
Massie almost laughed at the obviousness of the question. "Yeah. More than anything." She answered wistfully.

"Well, you know what you can do?" Cam asked, handing her another tissue. Massie's curiosity was provoked. "What?"

He replied. "Move on. If he broke it off with you, he was too stupid to realize he just made a damn mistake. Move on, Massie. Before you say you can't, I have news: you _can_, and I'll help you." Cam squeezed her arm and patted her hand.

* * *

Massie swung her legs on the playground swing. Back and forth. "So how am I doing? Good?"

"How do _you_ think you did? I think you handled it pretty well." Cam replied. "I know the moment must've been really hard."

Massie closed her eyes. "You have no idea." Her hand clenched into a fist. "I just _can't_ believe she would _do_ that to me! She knows how we were! Skye always acts like she'll be there for me, but this is just the opposite. She _knows_ how I would feel about it, but she just doesn't care!"  
All the words _whoosh_ed out. The image of Derrick and Skye holding hands and looking fondly at each other tore at the shreds of her heart.  
"But you said you were over him. _I _know you're not, but Skye probably believed you." Cam noted sourly. "Blonde."  
Massie got off the swing and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her black hoodie. "Maybe I am. I'm over him. I'm over him. I'm over Derrick." She repeated, as if saying it over again could make it true.  
"You're not…not just yet." Cam walked over to her and wrapped one arm around Massie's shoulder, like he usually did. She'd grown accustomed to it, and it never felt weird. It didn't feel any weirder than always holding his hand in the hallways, no matter what people said. Besides, the rumors quickly dissolved. Being with him just felt like a security blanket.

"Father Time." She sighed. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"It's for a week! You'll live." He grinned. From about thirty-something feet away, someone could two figures, one dark, one fair, embracing deeply.

* * *

It was past 12 in the morning, but Massie was awake, sitting on the living room couch. Though it wasn't even on, she stared endlessly at the 55-inch plasma screen. Most everyone was at Layne Abeley's party. She had no one to call to for her stabbing force of pain. It was just "one of those nights" where it hurt worse than hell. Even Cam was gone…on vacation…

She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for a late night snack. Recently, the "late night snacks" had become little binge-eating feasts, but since she sometimes went a day without an appetite, she still looked great. Not even Cam noticed. Looking around, she saw an uncooked steak, spoiled milk, a bag of beans—strange, two potatoes, and a six-pack of beer, all separated. One was especially close, and it seemed to be calling to her—_I am what you need right now._  
She eyed the can dubiously. It was quite well known that the once-infamous Massie Block did _not_ handle liquor well. A memory stirred in her mind.

_Derrick put his arm around Massie's shoulders and pecked her cheek. He quickly took the glass from her hand and threw the contents at the guy who'd thrust it towards her. She heard the wolf-whistles and applause. Derrick quickly grabbed her jacket and ushered her out. Once they were safely in his car, he sighed. "When are you _ever_ going to learn that you just can't drink that much? God knows one is already a little too much—but _three _refills of it?" He chuckled, his own breath smelling slightly of beer. Derrick turned to her and kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered close._

Massie winced. She decided not to have one after all…instead, she rapidly downed three.  
_Brainless bitch_.  
Finally, she set it down, almost unable to talk. Her thoughts were like a hurricane, violently swirling around each thought and finally settling on something in a brutal manner.

_Derrick. I need him. Just need to hear his voice; nothing else._ Massie, unable to take it, and unable to resist the temptation, raced down to the bare kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Derrick." Massie cried into the phone. "I just can't take it anymore!"

"Massie?" His strong voice was hesitant. "I c-can't really _talk_ right now, ba—just had aaa little _too_ much." He made an honest effort not to slur, but the obvious couldn't be hidden.  
Massie had an idea. A devious idea. One that would put her to shame, but an idea nonetheless. "Okay. I get it." She pretended to be disappointed. She hung up, and then hurried to her bedroom to change into something more…appropriate.

_Nice…and naughty_.

* * *

Derrick opened the door, his shirt half open. The wind mussed his dirty blonde hair. He mumbled, probably from sleep…and vodka. He didn't seem too surprised to see an amber-eyed girl in a denim destroyed shorts and a metallic tube top with a fishnet back.  
"Hey, it's me." Was he drunk enough not to care that she was his ex? "Can I come in?" Massie asked in her most alluring voice.

He opened the door wider, his way of telling her to come in. Massie walked in, taking off her shoes carefully, thinking of what the hell to do next. This was a stupid idea. But all she wanted—no, needed, was to be with him now.

"You've been drinking." He slowly raised his eyebrow. Basically proving his point, she stabbed her finger accusingly on his bare chest. "I don't think I'm the _only_ one." She slurred. He laughed. The sound of it was almost _exactly_ like she remembered it, to her joy.  
Another thing she recalled in her daze was their "way" for expressing their love for each other. Some couples used words, always saying sweet things and "I love you". Some couples gave each other gifts, showering them in precious items. At that moment, he was reminding her of his way: _Physical_.

Derrick grabbed her shoulders and kissed her fiercely, vodka on his breath. She kissed him back just as hard. All her feelings for him—old love and current hurt—burst out in the form of ol' mouth-to-mouth. **(Alert!) **They moved into the living room quickly, still grabbing at each other. Derrick's hands, unable to stay content at her neck and shoulders, began to roam wildly down her body. His hands expertly grappled her hard breasts, pinching her nipples softly. Massie began unbuttoning his shirt. Derrick roughly shoved his palms up her top, slid it off, and then tossed it carelessly on the side table. He pushed her onto the futon and pressed his body over hers. Both shirtless, the two stared at each other for a split second. Her brain was a little clearer, and it was sending an indistinct message to stop. She paid no heed. Then, as if they had a mind of their own, Massie's hands reached up and dragged his head towards hers, smashing their lips together again. Impatiently, he kicked his boxers off himself.  
Her hands, formerly wandering in his blonde hair stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice deep. "Nothing." She asked uneasily. "I just don't want to do it right now." Derrick shrugged and leaned in again.

This time, when they pulled away, he started to talk, but stopped. Derrick murmured in her ear. "I love you…" He slowly took her shorts down. This time, Massie had no resistance _not_ to let him. He began to slide Massie's underwear off when he squinted one last time and finished. "I love you, Hamilton." **(Over!)**

Massie jerked away, the pain burning like she'd just entered another form of hell. She became fully aware of what they were doing at the moment and pulled away completely from his touch. Massie searched frantically for her clothes and pulled them on quickly. Trembling, she vowed. "The only thing you've done in my life is fucked it up with mistakes, and I will do what_ever_ it takes to get over you." With that, she disappeared shamefully into the night.

* * *

"Don't you effing _dare_ lie to me!" Skye yelled at her boyfriend. "I _know_ you had a goddamn _guest_ at your house! Who was it?!"

"Honestly, baby—I can't remember a _thing_! I swear it wasn't like what you _think_ it is!" He tried to close his hand over hers. Shaking with anger, she brushed it off. She slapped him across the face and walked back over to the tree, where Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen stood up anxiously, waiting for BOCD's newest alpha to come back.  
There was one more person at the tree, but she was sitting, aware of the grass stains but not caring. Massie picked nonchalantly at a daisy overflowing with petals, chanting in her head. _I'm over him, I'm _not _over him, I'm over him, I'm _not_ over him, I'm over him, I'm _not_ over him_…

For the first time in a looong time, Skye didn't bother to glare in the chestnut-haired girl's direction; she was too preoccupied with glaring at _Derrick_, who was idiotically scratching his head. "He was such an butthole anyways." Dylan offered. Alicia raised a ring-covered finger. "Point."

Massie mumbled. "Don't I know it." _I'm over him, I'm _not _over him…_

Everyone turned to Massie in surprise. Dylan said. "Hm, it just figures that the first words out of your mouth would be about _him_." Massie's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and hurt.  
"Point." Alicia reiterated and stuck her finger back up. The threesome laughed. Kristen smiled, but her eyes were filled with pity for the fallen alpha.

Skye re-glossed and announced. "Whoever it was, she's gotta have some guts and probably planned it. The slut was probably at Layne Abeley's party and convinced Derrick to drink too much—and since he ah-bsolutely could _not_ have done it on purpose—and to make-out with her. Plus, _it_ is probably another blonde, since that's _so _his type. So start looking!"

Skye just couldn't be more _off_ from guessing who "that girl" could be, the dumb blonde. Sometimes she just couldn't believe that this was the girl that had taken the throne. Alicia was ten times better in all ways thinkable. Her stupid "it's okay, I guess I'm just meant to be a beta" sad excuse was total bullshit.

"He_llo_? Understand?" Skye dictated like an army general. When she turned her back, Massie sarcastically added a salute to the order. She noted that Kristen did the same, but in a manner that was less bold. Everyone followed Skye and accepted her annoying demands. They never dared to retaliate at her unreasonable insults and complaints. It sickened Massie to believe that she was once like that. Yes, the old Massie was confident, proud, and popular, but all that came from being nastier than the devil himself.

But her focus was soon one-hundred percent off the subject, because one more body emerged from the entrance of BOCD, even though that person wasn't supposed to be back till eleven days later.

"Ugh, you guys are _so_ brainless! Don't you freaking see anyone, you morons?" The blonde snapped. The redhead by her side shrank back.

Massie scrunched the faded flower in her hand. "You'd think that after hours of staring in that compact, you'd see who the _real _moron is."

Skye bared her teeth. "Ex_cuse _me? I beg your pardon?"

"The only pardon you should be begging is all of ours."

"Well, I don't exactly see _you_ being such a big help." Skye snickered, and motioned for the others to follow her lead. It was dead quiet. "Why don't _you_ just drop the flower and use your eyes instead of moping around like a whipped puppy, mourning what you lost? It's over. It's always been."

Massie faced Skye, her gray-ish blues trying to own up to her glowering amber. Only one girl's motive was pure. That girl spoke evenly. "It's always been over because I've the only one who's a real alpha, instead of _paying_ and _slutting_ up to climb the social ladder. Besides, I don't want to help you. No one else does. Oh, and FYI, here's another good reason: I don't need to look. I already know who it is."

Skye stopped short, bewilderment plastered all over her ugly features. "What? How would you…_Tell me_!" She stuttered angrily.

Massie looked blasé. "Why the hell would I do that? But, since you want to know so much,"

"I do!" Skye yelped, letting down her offense.

"Me." Massie pointed at her chest and held her head high. She plucked the last petal and dropped the petal with her last triumphant words. "Over him."

Massie walked over to Cam, whose expression was unreadable.

Cam hugged her as hard as he could.

Massie whispered into his ear.

He responded. "You definitely are." Cam took her hand and they walked into the building.

She hadn't had the confident alpha-like swagger since…forever, but here it was. But this time, the stride came from something she did _right_. And just because it felt good, she whispered to her ex as they passed him along with the perplexed faces.

"_Over you_."

**AN: Thank you. I thoroughly loved writing this. This could pass for a one-shot, but I was planning to make this a story if I get at least three reviews, two of them hopefully positive. That is **_**all **_**I ask for, because I have great plans for this story. At the most, if it turns out to be more than this one chapter, it will have eight to ten. The least will be three. Please, please, please review!**

**Also, one more thing. The name of the story might change. I will say so, so if you can't find it in the future: Don't panic!—just check my profile.**

**ILY 3,**

**~Chocó prep a.k.a KLU**


End file.
